A Day Away
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Food promotes family, and that's exactly what Jacob wants to find again.


**A/N: Written for Hogwarts and THC**

**Culinary Arts Task 3: Write about a character's favorite way to relax**

**Word Count: 1270**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**House: Slytherin**

**Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: Character: Jacob Kowalski**

**WARNINGS: Character death, mentions of PTSD**

**Enjoy!**

The sunlight was streaming through the window when Jacob, ten years old, opened his eyes. Like every morning, the smell of coffee and pastries baking flooded his senses, and he scrambled out of bed with an eager grin on his face.

When he arrived in the kitchen, the beaming face of Lena Kowalski greeted him. "You're up early!" She pointed to the pot of coffee brewing and nodded at him. "Help yourself, Jacob. There's a lot to do, and so little time!"

Jacob didn't need telling twice. He poured out two cups of the dark liquid, then attempted to be brave and drink his black, only to pull a face and dump some sugar into it. He pretended not to notice the amused smile his grandmother shot his way. He made himself some toast and waited patiently for his grandmother's treats to come out of the oven.

After several minutes, Lena placed a couple slices of freshly baked banana bread in front of him, then wrapped some up for him to take to school. "You don't win friends with salads," she whispered when he looked questioningly at her.

Jacob chuckled, then spread a generous amount of butter onto the slices. "This was Mum's favorite, right?"

He knew very well that it was, but he still watched aptly as Lena grew misty-eyed at the mention of her daughter-in-law. "Oh, yes. Once she told me how much she loved it, I knew she was a keeper. It took me quite a while to convince your father of that, though." She winked playfully at him, and Jacob grinned with appreciation.

Lena's dark eyes grew gentle. "They'd be so proud of you, you know. You're turning out so well."

And—as ten-year-old boys tended to do when presented with information that made them self-conscious—Jacob hastily stood and kissed his grandmother's cheek as a goodbye. "I'll see you later," he told her as he walked to the door after gathering his things.

Lena chuckled and tucked some wispy strands of grey hair behind her ear. "I'm looking forward to it, dear."

Jacob grabbed his shoes and the yellow knitted scarf (which Lena had gifted him for his last birthday), and raced out the door. The school was nearby, so he faced the chill and admired the early morning frost as he walked along. The bag of banana bread was still firmly clenched in his hand, and hey—if it didn't work this time, it'd make a tasty addition to his lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, when Jacob returned home, saying he was in a foul mood was quite the understatement.

He paused on his front stoop, trying to get a better wrangle of his emotions. He knew Lena hated for him to come home upset, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset his grandmother. Unfortunately, she opened the door before he had succeeded.

"My!" She ushered him inside, worry creasing her wrinkled face. Once the door was shut firmly, she bent down until she was at his level. "Jacob? What happened?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his dark hair, embarrassed. "It was a long day, is all," h muttered unconvincingly. He picked up on a smell coming from the kitchen. "What are you making?"

Lena didn't look impressed by the change of subject, but she relented. "Apple pie. I have to make a few to deliver, and…" A light dawned in her black eyes. "Jacob, darling, I have something amazing to show you. It's just the thing to help you relax."

She led him into the kitchen, then offered him her recipe book. When he realized what she was asking of him, he shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he muttered, thinking back on all the times he'd managed to break or tear something.

Lena put her hands on her hips. "Does this look unsure to you?"

Jacob shuffled his feet. "Um, no."

Lena held the book out to him again, and this time, he took it.

She taught him to bake. He burnt things often, failed to get them to rise, and there was one horrible instance where he'd replaced the sugar with salt by mistake. Still, they worked at it tirelessly. Lena was extremely patient with him, and he eventually mastered the art.

Just in time for when she got sick, really.

When he was sixteen, he was already used to being her caretaker.

"Hey, Grandma," he murmured when he arrived home from school. He would never tell the older woman, but he was considering dropping out; a war was brewing, anyway, and he'd never been much good at school. "How're you doing?"

"Jacob?" Her voice was frail. "Come here, sweetie."

He set down his bag and hurried to her room. He smiled reassuringly at her, despite the fact that his heart broke upon seeing her lying so still in her bed.

She lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to his cheek as soon as he was close enough. Her periwinkle nightgown was a stark contrast to the pale pallor of her skin. "Jacob," she murmured, smiling warmly at him. "My Jacob."

He was used to this routine; she'd say his name a few times and then fall silent, content to just watch him carefully. He didn't mind it one bit.

Today, however, she broke the cycle. "You know, when your parents died, I thought I was prepared for anything that happened next." She coughed slightly, and he hurried to hand her a glass of water. "I thought nothing could hurt worse than losing them… But I didn't expect this!"

She looked straight into his eyes, and he saw a sorrow there that he'd never before seen Lena wear. "Jacob… I don't want to leave you."

He swallowed down the _then don't_ that wanted to escape his lips and instead held her hand tightly and told her what he knew she wanted to hear. "You won't." He bent down to press a kiss to her temple. "I know you won't. Not really."

She smiled at him, as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Three months later, Lena died.

* * *

Jacob served in the Great War like every other young man in his country, and when he returned home, he would check in on his fellow soldiers from time to time.

There were tears during many of his visits. It was a stressful situation to be in, certainly, and he struggled with those emotions. Luckily, the other men in his unit never complained when he took over their kitchens. Jacob liked to think that the smells and tastes helped them, too.

"I haven't got time for stories," one of the men told him once when he began to explain his connection with baking.

Jacob still remembered looking him straight in the eye as he loaded a basket and saying, "That ain't natural."

They'd laughed, then. Dependable Jacob, they said—could always make you laugh.

But still, Jacob wasn't quite happy. His job at the canning factory left much to be desired. It was only when he'd moved into another apartment that he realized, as he snacked on apples dipped in honey (a favorite of Lena's), that he needed to find that home he'd once had again.

He had the ability to make a home for everyone who needed it, he thought. Food promoted family, after all. He could have a family again.

The next week found him at the bank, a case full of creative, majestically unique goods—to use Jacob's words—and ready to try and get a loan for his dream.

He could practically taste it already.

**A/N:**

**WC: Assorted Appreciation: 12. Adelaide Brook — alt. (dialogue) "I haven't got time for stories."**

**WC: Disney Challenge: C1. Write about an orphan**

**WC: Trope of the Month: 3. Write about someone who wants to return home**

**WC: Showtime: 11. Chant — "It ain't natural."**

**WC: Sophie's Shelf: C2. Andrew Glauberman — write about someone socially awkward**

**WC: Liza's Loves: 8. Guild Artisan — write about someone learning a new skill**

**WC: Angel's Archives: 14. "Does this look unsure to you?"**

**WC: Scamander's Case: 8. (quote) "Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict." - William Ellery Channing **

**WC: Bex's Basement: 4. "You don't win friends with salad."**

**WC: Film Festival: 18. (object) shoes**

**WC: Marvel Appreciation: 15. "Whatever it takes."**

**WC: Lyric Alley: 8. And we would scream together songs unsung**

**Seasonal: Days of the Year: 1 October — (drink) coffee**

**Seasonal: Autumn: 19. (weather) morning frost**

**Seasonal: Colors: 4. Periwinkle**

**Seasonal: Birthstones: 2. Peridot — "I've got something amazing to show you."**

**Seasonal: Flowers: 5. Cyclamen — (object) knitted scarf**

**Seasonal: Tarot Cards: 3. Temperance — write about someone being patient**

**Seasonal: Air: 3. (word) gentle**

**Seasonal: Cake: (color) yellow**

**Seasonal: Ravenclaw: T4: creative**

**Seasonal: Religious Holidays: 5. 1 October — (food) apples dipped in honey**

**Seasonal: History: 11. (word) sunlight**

**Sci-Fi: 6. "I didn't expect this!"**

**Wandmakers: Reed: dependable, Unicorn Hair: majestic**

**Game Night: Dares: Traits: Affectionate**

**Fortnightly: Coco 14. Jacob Kowalski **

**306\. Basket**

**68\. FB era**

**66\. Jacob Kowalski **


End file.
